Cute gestures (Cafe AU) Levi x reader
by Attack-On-Fancy
Summary: A certain 'secret admirer' is too shy to confess to the reader, but with a little help from a friend, he manages to confess. Will you give him a chance or reject him altogether? Read on to figure out! ( )


I sighed to myself as I wiped the counter with the wet rag. It wasn't a busy day today at the cafe; the occasional college kid or old couple passing through to order a hot chocolate or a coffee. The bell rang as the door opened once again, the brisk winter air coming through, making me tense up and shiver. I turn around and saw my coworker Levi walk in, a white scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face. He looks at me, nods in hello, and turns, taking off his coat and scarf.

"It's fucking cold out," He mutters, grabbing the apron and quickly tying it around his slim waist. I grin at him and nod.

"Well it is winter, Rivaille, it kinda gets cold during this season," I point out, chuckling. He looks at me and scowls, 'tch'ing once before turning away to go wipe the tables.

"You know what I meant, brat," He says before asking, "Did you wipe these tables already?" He turns to look at me, the usual scowl adorning his face.

"Yes, actually. Why do you ask?" I look at him in confusion. He sighs and shakes his head.

"You did a shitty ass job, that's why. What the hell did you wipe it with, your shoe?" He muttered, snatching the rag I held to redo the tables.

"No, I did not, I wiped it with a _clean_ wet rag. Did I miss a speck or something, clean freak?" I playfully teased. He stopped cleaning and stared at me for a couple seconds, before flipping me off and going back to the tables. I laughed and went to see if we still have coffee beans next to the machine. We didn't.

"Hey, Eren! Can you hear me back there?" I hollered.

"Loud and clear! Do you need something?" The brunette hollered back, his head popping out from around the corner a couple seconds after.

"Yes actually, I do. I need some coffee beans but I'm not strong enough to pick up the bag, mind bringing me one?" I asked, pouting. He chuckled and reached over to pat my head.

"Sure weakling, be right back." I stuck my tongue at him and he laughed, disappearing from around the corner. Levi snorted.

"Oi, do you like that brat or something?" He asked, looking at the table.

"Huh? No, I don't like Eren. He's a sweet guy and all, but I'm not interested in him. The guy is my best friend, I couldn't like him that way. Why do you ask?" I answer. He shrugs with one shoulder.

"Seems like you do is all. Might be leading the kid on," He muttered with a bored voice.

"Oh? I'll cut back a little on being nice, I guess. Also, you can't call him kid, you know. You're only a year older than us," I point out, throwing a plastic spoon at him.

"I am older, therefore I may call you two whatever I please... Did you just throw a spoon at me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me before picking it up. "What a waste, too."

"Calm down, it's just a plastic spoon. Besides, the floor is spotless thanks to a certain clean freak I know. We could put it back and it wouldn't even have a speck on it," I jokingly teased. The teen rolled his eyes and decided to throw the spoon into the trash from across the room, making it.

"Show off..."

"You know it."

**~Timeskip to the next day!~**

Sadly, it got colder... and busier than yesterday. Which meant that the door was constantly opening and closing, causing the coffee shop to be a bit on the chilly side. I shivered for the umpteenth time in the past hour as I went to go wait a table.

"Welcome to the Titan cafe! What would you like?" I ask, pulling a pen and notepad from my apron. The two guys looked up at me; one a brunette that was sweating up a storm and the other blonde and well built, a smirk on his face.

"Well hello there. Can I get a two coffees and your company?" Muscles orders, winking at me. I blush but shake my head.

"I'm sorry, I'm really busy and my break just passed, but I'll get your coffees in a jiffy okay?" I say, smiling.

"Damn... alright," He says, disappointed.

**~Time skip (Twenty minutes later)~**

After muscles and his friend left, I went to clean up their table. I started to pick up the cups when all of a sudden a small piece paper fell to the ground. I set the cups back down on the table and swiftly bent down to scoop up the paper and opened it up; a number and the name 'Reiner' was written on it. I smiled and put it in my pocket, picking up the cups and walking off.

_'I probably won't call the flirtatious blonde, but the gesture was really sweet. Unfortunately for him, I am interested in a certain little clean freak.'_

I then felt as though someone was watching me. I peered behind me to see who the culprit was but I didn't detect anything out of the ordinary; just a bunch of people sipping their drinks either reading, on their computer, or talking to the person they brought along. I looked over at Levi and Eren and saw the usual; Eren smirking and teasing Levi, and in retaliation, Levi hit Eren. This time, he slapped him in the back of the head, causing Eren -and I- to wince.

**~Time Skip to the next morning~**

I awoke to the alarm ringing from my phone. I groaned and snoozed the alarm unhappily. I then rolled over onto my stomach, burying my face into my pillow.

_I really don't want to get up and go to work..._

The alarm suddenly went off once again, causing me to growl to myself. I sat up and turned the damn thing off and looked around my room tiredly. Seeing my laptop on my disorganized desk and my clothing scattered all over the floor, I scowled at the mess and made a mental note to clean it up after work. I yawned and decided I needed something to wake me up. I got up and shuffled my way over to the kitchen, going to fetch myself some coffee. After making it, my house was suddenly filled with the aroma of the black liquid which I've come to love; it made me smile despite my grumpy mood. I realized I needed to go and get ready now, or else I'd be late. I poured myself a glass and took a giant swig of it, wincing at the burning hot liquid that ran down my esophagus. I then went up to my room and found my work uniform. After quickly putting it on, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and try to run a brush through my ridiculous bedhead.

When I finally finished, I went to drink the rest of my coffee, which unfortunately, was cold now. I put the dirty cup in the sink and made my way out, locking up behind me. I turned around and looked down, noticing a beautiful bright red rose on my doorstep. I bent down and picked it up, noticing a small note attached to the stem. In beautiful cursive it read,

_'Every day with you gives me a thrill;  
All my dreams you richly fulfill.  
I'm a fool for your charms;  
You belong in my arms;  
Love me; please say that you will.'_

After reading the poem I smiled and blushed, wondering who could've wrote it. I then started to walk to work, twirling the rose between my fingers the whole time when doing so. When I arrived, I noticed Eren and Levi already there. Levi was cleaning the tables and Eren was sitting at a table with his friends Armin and Mikasa. Armin noticed me and waved, smiling slightly. I waved back and walked up to them.

"Hey (f/n) how are yo- whoa who'd you get the rose from?" The blonde asked, examining the flower intertwined between my fingers. I glanced down at it and smiled.

"I don't know, I found it on my doorstep with a poem but no name," I said, grinning. "It's a super cute poem. I kind of wish I knew who put it there..." Eren snorted.

"He's most likely a huge ass loser with bad attitude problems. Probably _tall_ and really well built. What do you think Levi?" He grinned, looking at the short man.

"I think that you should go clean the other coffee maker; it's getting quite dirty," He answered, gesturing to the dirty machines with his head. Eren swiveled his head over to Levi and looked at him in shock.

"What?! Why do I have to it?! Why can't (f/n) do it?" Levi hesitated for a second.

"I didn't think I needed an excuse to order your ass around, Jeager." In retaliation, the brunette exhales loudly through his nose, then gets up and stomps over to the coffee machine behind the counter to get to work. I chuckle to myself and turn to Mikasa and Armin and start making some idle chitchat. After a while, an awkward silence fell upon us, the only sounds coming from Eren working busily on the coffee machine and the ticking of the clock. It wasn't necessarily an awkward silence, just one that was unavoidable. Eren kept glancing at Levi, a slight smirk on his face as he gestured to the the second coffee machine that was cleaned the day before. Levi then shakes his vigorously and looks away, going back to focusing on cleaning the counter.

Before we knew it, the shop was packed. Luckily Levi was here to take orders while I made them. Eren, on the other hand, was still cleaning the other coffee machine; most likely taking his time so he won't have to do anything else. Lazy ass. After a while, Levi called me over to the counter.

"You need something?" I ask, tilting my head slightly to the left.

"Your 'secret admirer' came in here and requested I give this shit to you," He muttered, pointing to a cup of coffee on the counter. After closer inspection, I noticed it had a big heart design in the foam of the coffee and a note tied to the handle. I quickly untied it and opened it up to see what it said.

_"You think you can meet me at the fountain in the middle of Sina park after your shift? I'd love to have a proper introduction with you and show you who I am."_

I blushed at that and continued to examine at the note, which made me fail to notice that Eren whispered something to Levi, and in retaliation, Levi swung out his leg and tripped the teenager, then spilled a cup of water on the ground next to the brunette. The noise of the 'accident' caused me to look up.

"Oh dear, seems that you slipped in water. You should clean that up before someone else gets hurt. Like me, for instance," Levi said in a monotonous tone. I hurriedly went to Eren and helped him up.

"Oh my God are you okay? You need to watch where you're stepping!" I sternly say. He gets up and glares at the now smirking Levi and just about growls out, "Yes, yes I should, I'll clean this mess in a bit."

"So, (f/n), what did the little note say?" Levi asked curiously. I look at him and blush.

"My secret admirer wants to see me in person," I stammer out. He smiles slightly and continues wiping down the counter.

"Oh? Are you going to go?" He asks.

"Sure, why not?" I answer happily. Eren grins and starts chuckling, which causes Levi and I to look at him.

"What's so funny?" I ask. He shakes his head and chuckles a bit more. Levi then starts scowling.

"Nothing, I'm just happy for you is all," He replied, walking into the back to get a rag for the water spill. Levi slapped the back his head when Eren walked passed him. I scowled and put my hands on my hips.

"Do you really have to abuse him any chance you get?"

"Yup," Levi then turned and looked at the clock, "I have to go do something. You can handle running the shop with Jeager until your shift ends, right?" He asks me.

"Of course, where are you going?" I asked looking at him. He grumbled a lousy 'out' as he took off his apron and replaced it with his coat.

"Oh okay, see you-" The door closed before I could finish.

"... tomorrow." I muttered, wondering what was up with him. Eren then walked out from the back of the shop with the rag. I hesitated a bit in asking the brunette if something was wrong with Levi; I didn't want to pry into his business. But curiosity decided for me.

"Hey Eren," I started, looking at the door. He stopped cleaning and looked at me with a brow raised.

"Yes, (f/n)?"

"Is everything alright with Levi? He seems a bit... off today." Eren chuckled and went back to cleaning, shaking his head a couple times before answering, "You know Rivaille, he's a grumpy ass all the time who has a knack for hitting me, I swear, I'm going to get brain damage one of these days. You shouldn't worry though, I bet everything is alright." I nodded and muttered 'I hope you're right' and walked off to wait more tables.

**~Time skip~**

By the time my shift ended, I was shaking with excitement about what might happen and who my 'secret admirer' could be. But, as excited as I was, I was nervous.

_What if it's an old man who stalks me or something? What would I do then? What if he tries to kidnap me?_

"(f/n)? (f/n)!" A voiced called, snapping me out of my thoughts. Eren was standing right in front of me, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked a couple of times and then gently smacked his hand away.

"I'm alive. Do you need something?" I ask the brunette. He looks at me shocked for a second then leans on the counter.

"Well, our shift ended about five minutes ago and you've been spaced out for the past ten minutes. Is everything okay? You look scared." I was about to shake my head but I stopped myself and decided to tell him what's wrong. While telling Eren about everything that I was thinking and how I was afraid of what might happen, he simply stared at me, amusement swimming in his eyes. And when I finished, he started chuckling.

"What the Hell is so funny, you ass?!" I just about yelled, causing a couple of people to look in this direction; a certain elderly lady glaring at me which I brushed off. Eren shook his head a couple times and stopped laughing, but he was still grinning. I huff and take off my apron and hang it up behind the counter.

"You shouldn't worry (f/n). Nothing like that will happen," He assured me, slinging his arm around my shoulders as he steered me towards the door, handing me my coat and scarf along the way. As soon as the door opened, a cold breeze blew by and made me shiver. I threw off Eren's arm and quickly pulled on my coat and scarf and dug through my coat pockets to find my beloved (f/c) gloves. Eren chuckled a bit and I glared at him from the corner of my eye as I shoved my hands into my gloves. We started walking together towards the park in silence.

"But seriously, (f/n), don't be worried about anything bad happening," He said after a while, breaking the silence.

"How do you know?" I ask, looking at him. He smirks.

"What if I told you that I know the guy?" He asked. I gaped at him and punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He demanded.

"For not telling me who it is, you asshat!" I said, now retorting to slapping his arm continuously.

"Well duh! Stop that!" He said, grabbing my arms. "Of course I wouldn't tell you, he made me promise not to tell you, or anyone for that matter after I figured out. I wouldn't go break his promise." I sighed and pulled my arms free and crossed my arms. He looked at me and made sure I wouldn't hit him again. After he realized I wouldn't, he continued talking. "You're lucky I convinced him to go and make a move. He's not good with this shit so I gave him a hand. He's really nervous about showing you who he is and he's afraid you'll flake out and end up not going. Could you at least go there? If you don't return the feelings, then let him down easy," He said, looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes of his.

"Okay," I said after a short pause, nodding, more to myself than him.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll go. I was planning on going in the first place, I was just nervous is all."

"Oh thank God!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air, a grin on his face. A couple people walking by looked at us oddly and I forced him to put his arm down, snapping at him that people were staring. He quickly apologized and went back to grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" I ask. He then jumps up and down and points.

"We're here!" I look over to find that he was right. I looked over at Eren nervously and in retaliation, he put his hands on my shoulders and started steering me to the park. He then gave me a light push and a good luck before running off to who knows where.

"Fucking weirdo," I mutter aloud. I sigh and start walking to the fountain. It then starts snowing, little snowflakes landing softly and melting in my hair. I throw my head back and stick my tongue out, trying to catch one or two snowflakes like I did when I was a child, y'know, for old times sake. But before I could catch one, I ended up slipping on a patch of unmelted ice and landing on my ass. A couple snickers came from some younger boys as they passed. I glared at them while I got up and brushed off the back of my pants. I started walking again acting as though nothing happened, this time looking at the ground and watching where I was going.

_Note to self: **do not** throw your head back and catch snowflakes while you are walking._

I looked up and found myself at the fountain. I gulped loudly and started looking around to see if anyone was around. Someone then cleared their throat behind me, causing me to jump and turn around and to my shock _(it's not really a big shock, I mean, the fucking title of this gives it away /shot)_ I found Levi looking right at me, his face showing no emotion, other than the slight blush on his cheeks. His nose was red because of the cold and snowflakes were in his hair and eyelashes. I noticed that his hands were also behind his back.

"Hi," I say softly, "So you're..."

"Your secret admirer? Yes," He answers, pulling a bouquet of red roses from behind his back and handing them to me. I stare at the roses in adoration, touching one petal softly.

"I'm sorry..." He mutters. I look up at him, knitting my eyebrows together in confusion.

"For what?" I ask. He rubs the back of his neck before answering. "For me being your secret admirer. I bet you wished it was that one asshole that gave you his number the other day or something. You probably wished for anyone other than me and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry for my lame ass attempt to show you how I feel with the roses or the coffee. I've been nothing but a dick to you ever since we started working at that cafe. But I want you to know that the reason I've acted like that was to cover up my feelings for you. But then that dumb ass Jeager had to figure it out and tease me to no fucking end about it and fuck up everything. But what I really want to say is that I like you... a lot, and I was wondering if you can give me a chance and go out with me?"

I look at him in shock for a bit before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, catching him off guard and causing him to fall back. He grunted as his back interacted with a pile of snow.

"Oi, what the Hell was that for, brat?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him gently, causing his face to explode in a light pink tone before kissing back. I pulled away after a bit and hugged him.

"Of course I'll go out with you, Rivaille," I whispered in his ear, causing him to sigh in relief and wrap his arms around me.

"Good. That would have been fucking embarrassing to be rejected and then see you at work everyday and act as if I never liked you," He muttered, causing me to laugh and him to chuckle. He started running his fingers through my hair.

"(f/n)?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get off? I'm still laying in snow and its fucking melting," He said. I quickly got off him and helped him up.

"I'm fucking freezing now because of you, brat," He muttered. I laughed and gently grabbed his hand, causing him to intertwine our fingers.

"How about I make you some coffee at my place and we watch a movie together?" I suggested, smiling. He kissed my cheek before answering.

"Sounds fine by me," He replied. I started leading him to my house when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, telling me I got a text. When I opened up the message box, I saw that I got a text from Eren.

_"I told you nothing bad would happen (: Also, tell Levi he owes me 10 bucks for doubting my skills on hooking you two up."_

I rolled my eyes and replied to him, calling him a stalker and that I doubt he'll ever get the 10 dollars out of Levi. I closed the message and smiled to myself, savoring the wonderful moment I was sharing with my -now- boyfriend

~End~

* * *

Hello! So this was a request by someone from DeviantART and I decided to upload it here. I made Levi a bit too OOC and I'm not proud of this story at all, it is my second 'x reader' ever though. I really hope you guys like this!

If you see any grammar mistakes, **please** tell me so I may fix it right away!

Also, feel free to leave feedback of what you think and if it was any good or not, it would mean a lot to me!

Characters (c): Hajime Isayama  
Picture (c) I found it on Google, if it's your artwork and you do NOT want your work here please tell me so I may take it down (:  
You (c) You (and Levi)  
Everything else (c) Me.


End file.
